


Думал ли Плисецкий...?

by Evitolla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: Думал ли Плисецкий, что все повернется вот так?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Думал ли Плисецкий...?

Думал ли Плисецкий, что однажды будет сидеть вот так за одним столиком со своим потенциальным соперником и спорить с ним о музыке?

Думал ли Плисецкий, что однажды появится человек, с которым ему будет легко и просто? легче, чем с дедушкой. проще, чем с Яковом.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что однажды влюбится? Влюбится, как летят самоубийцы с крыши небоскреба.

Плисецкий не думал. Плисецкий просто жил, анализируя события на ходу.

— О чем-то задумался? — из размышлений Юру вырывает голос собеседника.

— А? Нет, просто…

— Просто залип, — Отабек улыбается и отправляет в рот ложку с мороженым.

— Ага, — Плисецкий кивает.

Долгий и достаточно изматывающий перелет с пересадкой на турецких авиалиниях давал о себе знать. Одиннадцать часов ада с сидящим рядом пятилетним ребенком в эконом-классе показались Юре вечностью.

— Нужно было тебе сначала отдохнуть, выспаться, а уже потом идти гулять, — Алтын отодвигает пустую чашку в сторону.

— Да все нормально, — отвечает Юра и широко зевает. Казах усмехается.

— Не верю. Поэтому сейчас мы отправляемся домой: ты выспишься, а уже потом пойдем рассматривать все достопримечательности.

Плисецкий кивает. Плисецкий прекрасно понимает, что ему нужно отдохнуть.

— Тебе сейчас на диване постелить, или ляжешь на кровати? — Юра вздрагивает, когда в дверь ванной стучатся. Он стоит, опершись двумя руками о края раковины. Холодная вода стекает с волос по спине, вызывая табун мурашек. Ступни неприятно покалывает от холода кафельного пола.

— Мне все равно, — отзывается он, вернувшись к созерцанию себя любимого в зеркале.

— Значит, на кровати. Там матрас удобней, — и звук удаляющихся шагов.

Квартира Отабека, не сказать, что большая, но достаточно вместительная. Две комнаты: спальня казаха и зал; ванная, совмещенная с туалетом; и кухня, тесная, в лучших традициях московских хрущевок.

— Хэй, ты там утонул что ли? — снова стук в дверь. Плисецкий хватает с крючка полотенце, накидывает на голову, пытаясь убрать влагу с волос.

— Сейчас выйду.

Отабек проходит на кухню. Слышится какой-то грохот, звук льющейся воды.  
Юра глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, стараясь унять странное беспокойство в груди.

Температура воздуха в квартире сильно контрастирует с температурой в ванной.

На кухне свистит чайник. В коридор выглядывает Алтын, держащий в руках чашки.

— Я чай сейчас заварю, будешь?

Юра кивает, проходя ну кухню, садится за стол, осматривается, задерживает взгляд на казахе.

— Полноценный обед или просто чай с шоколадкой?

— Коньяк с молоком, — отзывается Плисецкий, продолжая разглядывать Отабека, стоящего к нему спиной. Без майки. И прекрасно видно, как перекатываются мышцы, как играют блики света на его смуглой коже.

Юра сглатывает и роняет голову на сложенные руки. Хочется застонать и спросить у мироздания, за что ему это все?

За что ему Отабек, который вот так просто стоит перед ним без майки в одних лишь спортивных штанах? За что ему Отабек, который вот так просто улыбается ему? Отабек, который что-то готовит и напевает какую-то песню себе под нос?

За что ему чертов Никифоров, который любит демонстрировать Юре свою слащавую улыбочку и спрашивать, не нашел ли он кого-нибудь себе?

За что ему жизнь в этой самой гомофобной стране?

За что ему все это?

— Бек…

Парень оборачивается.

— Ты… когда-нибудь, ну, любил?

Казах удивленно вскидывает брови, мешкает пару секунд, прежде чем спросить:

— А что?

— Да просто… Интересно стало. Все вот говорят, что любовь такая крутая штука. Типа нужно всего лишь найти того человека, ради которого будешь готов на все… Ну, находишь ты этого самого человека, типа любишь его, а в итоге оказывается, что лучше бы и не было ничего, лучше бы ты не чувствовал ничего. Лучше бы ты, блять, вообще не рождался.

— Юр, ты что несешь? — Отабек смотрит на него с непониманием, чуть нахмурив брови.

— Да ничего я не несу, — Плисецкий вздыхает и берет предложенную кружку с чаем. — Говорю же, просто интересно стало.

— Я никогда не любил, — честно признается Алтын. Юра хмыкает. — И не могу тебе ничего сказать по поводу любви. Мне тоже много всего говорили об этом. Мол найдешь своего человека, тогда и поймешь. Но я привык доверять лишь тому, что вижу. А видел я то, что абсолютно противоположно тому светлому и радужному описанию любви.

Юра кивает. Он понимает. Отабек как-то рассказал, что его родители в разводе, мать сменила много мужчин, а Алтын повидал многих потенциальных отчимов.

— И если бы жизнь была малобюджетным фильмом с очень плохим сценарием, я бы сказал, что любви не бывает.

— Но ведь всегда есть «но»…

Отабек качает головой.

— Всегда есть.

— Значит, произошло что-то, что поменяло твой взгляд на любовь и прочую херню?

Отабек снова кивает. Менее решительно, аккуратней, неотрывно смотря в свою кружку с чаем.

— Я вот с самого детства видел только одну любовь — родительскую. Деда любит меня, я знаю. Мама свалила, пока не стало поздно, папашу я даже не видел никогда. И вот я один, знающий только об отеческой любви. Столько времени наблюдаю за Кацудоном и Виктором. Пытался, блять, понять, что такого они нашли друг в друге, что лижутся при каждом удобном моменте. Но бля-а…  
Плисецкий вздыхает и роняет голову на сложенные руки. Под внимательным взглядом Алтына хочется сжаться до размеров атома. — Я просто их понять не мог.

— Не мог? — Отабек отставляет кружку. — Говоришь в прошедшем времени.

— Не мог. А сейчас могу. Ебаная любовь, ебаные чувства. Ты даже не представляешь, как хочется от них избавиться, ногтями выскрести то, что копошится вот тут, — Юра тыкает пальцем себе в грудь. — Ненавижу.

— А ты не пробовал, перестать отрицать то, что чувствуешь? — слышится шум воды. Отабек моет посуду. — Прими это и все.

— Легко сказать, — говорит Юра.

«Легко сказать: „Прими это“, когда предмет твоих воздыханий стоит перед тобой в одних брюках, улыбается тебе, смотрит на тебя», — думает Юра.

— Ну, а ты возьми и легко сделай, — Алтын вытирает руки полотенцем, поворачивается к Юре, опирается поясницей о тумбу.

— Меня неправильно поймут, — Плисецкий откидывает вечно лезущие в глаза волосы назад.

— Когда это тебе вдруг начало волновать общественное мнение? — казах усмехается.

Юра вздыхает.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что все в один момент станет таким сложным?

Думал ли Плисецкий, что однажды все закончится? Закончится, прекратится, оборвется.

— Ты видел, да? — Виктор в который раз сует ему под нос свой мобильный, на экране которого красуется фотография Отабека и Милы. — Правда они замечательные?

— Угу, — отвечает Юра, чувствуя, как руки сжимаются в кулаки, как коротко стриженые ногти вонзаются в ладонь, оставляя на бледной коже некрасивые следы в форме полумесяцев.

— Я всегда знал, что у них все получится. Юри, а ты как считаешь?

Кацуки лишь кивает, соглашаясь с Виктором.

Плисецкий решает не высказывать свое категоричное мнение по этому поводу. Не здесь. Не сейчас. И не им.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что делить друга (?) с его девушкой (!) будет так сложно?

Мила улыбается. Отабек улыбается в ответ. Мила смотрит. Отабек смотрит в ответ. Мила сжимает руку своего парня под столом. Отабек сжимает её в ответ.  
Юра смотрит на этих двоих и судорожно пытается вспомнить, сколько дают за убийство.

— А расскажите, как вы начали встречаться, — Виктор улыбается сладко, мило, противно до скрежета зубов, опуская подбородок на сцепленные ладони.

— Эту историю все слышали раз сто, — Крис зевает, даже не скрывая скуки. — Наш бравый басурман в очередной раз приехал к Юре, — кивает на Плисецкого, — на катке в очередной раз столкнулся с Милой, — кивок на Бабичеву, — а потом трах-тибидох! — хлопает громко в ладоши, — и вот они — те, кто захватил Инстаграм!

Юра чувствует зубную крошку на языке, расслабляет челюсть, старается дышать глубже, спокойнее, ровнее.

— Это так романтично, Юри, не находишь? — Виктор прижимается к японцу, заставляя того краснеть под прицелом нескольких пар глаз.

— И мы все, конечно же, пиздец как рады, блять, за эту пару, — хочется произнести Юре. Но он сдерживается, понимая, что Отабек его не поймет. Никто не поймет. Он же должен радоваться за своего… друга. Только лишь друга.

— А давайте сделаем совместное фото! — просыпается вдруг Пхичит, который до этого что-то смотрел в своем телефоне. Многие поддерживают его идею. Но не Юра. Юре не хочется быть на одной фотографии со всеми. На той фотографии, на которой они с Беком будут как можно дальше друг от друга.

— А я вас сфоткаю, — подает голос Плисецкий. Алтын непонимающе смотрит на него. — Сегодня не в настроении для фоток, — поясняет он.

Все поднимаются из-за стола, Пхичит вручает Юре свой телефон. Мила прижимается к Отабеку, счастливо улыбаясь, Виктор обнимает Кацуки за талию, Крис встает рядом с тайцем, давит свою фирменную лыбу, Чуланонт показывает на камеру знак пацифики и улыбается во все тридцать два. Плисецкий смотрит на Отабека сквозь объектив. Серьёзный взгляд, направленный прямо в камеру. Одна его рука лежит на талии Милы, другая — в кармане. Юра делает несколько снимков подряд, возвращает телефон хозяину, который тут же обрабатывает пару фото и выкладывает в Инстаграм.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — говорит Плисецкий. Его не слышат. Мила о чем-то увлеченно повествует, сидя на коленях Алтына. Все слушают её.

Юра скрипит зубами от злости, от обиды, от разочарования.

«В пизду, — думает он. — Раньше обходился без всех них, и теперь обойдусь!»

Он покидает кафе, выходя на улицу, вдыхает прохладный воздух августовской ночи. Москва только просыпается, только начинает жить своей ночной жизнью.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что однажды пожалеет, что он вообще встретил казаха? Который стал ему лучшим другом. Который всегда улыбался, слушая его. Который не раздражался, когда Юра звонил ему в Скайпе в позднее время. Которого сейчас, блять, нет рядом. И уже никогда не будет. Так близко. Запредельно близко.

— А помнишь, ты спрашивал меня о любви? — Отабек смотрит на друга, сидящего напротив. Тот кивает. — Ты тогда говорил, что не веришь во всю эту чушь с «тем самым человеком», да?

— Да, — отзывается Юра, начиная понимать, к чему идет разговор.

— А я вот нашел ту самую, представляешь? — Алтын улыбается, копается в своей сумке, что-то ища. — Смотри, — протягивает Плисецкому бархатную коробочку. Открывает её. Сердце Юры останавливается. — Нравится?

Он слабо кивает, не переставая смотреть на красивое кольцо. Он вспоминает, как Виктор хвастался их с Кацуки парными кольцами. Как иногда мечтал получить что-то подобное от Отабека.

— А Миле понравится, как считаешь?

Юре, словно рыбе, выброшенной на берег, не хватает воздуха. Он открывает рот и тут же, опомнившись, закрывает.

— Да, ей понравится. Девушкам, как воронам, нравится все блестящее, — Плисецкий улыбается и получает улыбку в ответ.

— Спасибо, друг, твоя поддержка мне очень важна.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что иметь друга будет так больно?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я завидую тебе, — Плисецкий стоит, опершись руками о парапет декоративного мостика, лежащего через озеро. Ветер треплет длинные волосы, неловко подобранные в хвост. Виктор, стоящий рядом, удивленно смотрит на него. — Тебе и твоей свинке.

— Ты всегда презирал нас и наши отношения, — Никифоров улыбается, — а сейчас вдруг говоришь, что завидуешь? С какого перепугу?

— Просто вы… — Юра старается подобрать правильное слово, — такие… — щелкает пальцами, в надежде, что слово само сорвется с языка, — такие счастливые.  
Виктор хмыкает.

— Мы это тоже заметили, — и вся его серьёзность так неестественна. На публике он жеманный престарелый пидарюга, которому неймется доебаться до других, но сейчас… Наверное, Юра его сильно недооценивал.

— Вы счастливые, потому что можете быть друг с другом, — Юра смотрит на ночное небо. — И я вам чертовски завидую. Не понимал раньше вас. А сейчас завидую. Блять…

Галстук-бабочка душит, пиджак стесняет движения.

— А я… — Плисецкий вздыхает, — не смог признаться. Потому что трус. Потому что у него лучшая жизнь. Потому что не хочу рушить ему эту самую жизнь.

— Тебе надо меньше пить и философствовать, — замечает Никифоров.

— По-другому не получается.

Из шатра, где проходила вечеринка, раздается громкий смех.

— Пошли, выпьешь тогда еще, — Виктор тянет его за собой. К остальным.

— И сегодня, — Крис поднимает бокал с коньяком над головой, — из холостяцкой жизни уходит наш друг, товарищ, соратник и коллега!

Толпа шумит. Толпа пьет. Толпа скандирует имя Алтына.

Плисецкий стоит у самой стены, подальше от толпы. Он смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Отабек пьет. Отабек улыбается. Отабек счастлив. И если счастлив он, то счастлив и Юра. За него.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что разговор с лучшим другом может быть тяжелым?

— Я очень рад, что ты у меня есть.

Юра вздрагивает, понимая, что успел растолковать его слова неправильно.

— О таком друге можно только мечтать.

«Друге», — вздыхает Плисецкий.

— Спасибо тебе, Юр, — Отабек улыбается. Широко, искренне.

— За что?

— За то, что все это время был со мной. Но впереди еще очень много времени, —   
Алтын протягивает ему руку для пожатия, — ты будешь со мной?

Не в такой обстановке должна была быть произнесена эта фраза. Не таким тоном. И не в том контексте.

Юра пожимает ему руку.

— Буду. Мы же друзья.

Думал ли Плисецкий, что радоваться за лучшего (!) друга (?) так сложно?

Думал ли Плисецкий, что улыбаться под прицелом камер станет однажды так трудно?

Думал ли Плисецкий…?

Плисецкий не думал. Плисецкий просто проживал момент, анализируя все на ходу.


End file.
